


Pants

by officialagentmaine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: No Romance, Original Character(s), crappy jokes, just crappy jokes, no ships, sleeping with no pants on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/pseuds/officialagentmaine
Summary: Prompt: The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear.Accidentally spamming the Red vs Blue tags, I'm finally uploading all of my fics, even the one shots with my OC.





	Pants

Jolted from her sleep, California sat up with the knife she keeps under her pillow in her hand. She quickly worked on locating the source of her awaking, but didn't see anything. A very loud, shrieking alarm blared throughout her room, startling her. 

With a groan almost equally as loud she understood what was happening. An inspection of every room. The alarm was to make every member of the wing selected to stand in the hallway. This would be the only time California hated herself and her sleeping habits. 

Sleep would not come easily to her if she wore pants, shorts, or anything that covered her legs. It was a horrible habit to have picked up, but she just needed to be free. The only thing she didn't understand was that being covered by blankets was okay. 

Untangling herself from the bed, California quickly looked around for pants. A banging on her door alerted her that she needed to get out now or be detained for suspicion. She gaped at the door, and a defeated sigh left her. 

“Why me,” she repeated until she opened the door. California stepped to the side to stand beside her door at attention. Looking down either side, she saw other freelancers in her team dressed in appropriate pyjamas. Heat rose up to her chest and neck when she caught a few staring at her. 

Looking across from her, California couldn't help but laugh. At least she wasn't the only one suffering from pyjama attire. 

Across from her, there stood Washington wearing nothing but boxers with large red hearts on them. He glared at the floor, “Yes, yes. Laugh it out. At least I have something covering my lower half properly.” 

At that, California clenched her jaw before exclaiming rather loudly, “I can't sleep with pants on!” 

There were a few wolf whistles directed at her. California struggled to keep her anger in check, pressing her hands together tightly. Washington merely snorted.

“Hey, those whistles could be for me,” he looked down the hallway, “Isn't that right, ladies?” 

A few shouts of rejection and insults sounded down the hallway, a few “not a chance” s and “not in your dreams” s. 

One voice, a male voice, yelled down, “hey, Wash wears the pants in that relationship.” It was clearly Wyoming's voice, easy to tell by the accent.

California looked up at Washington, face surprisingly calm. She looked in the direction of Wyoming before suddenly sprinting at him. There were a few cries of help, yelps of pain, and the loud smacks of skin on skin, bangs of a body hitting the wall.


End file.
